One Rainy Morning
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Carrot and Marron snuggle on a cold rainy morning. Sappy fluff sprinkled with innuendo. XD


"One Rainy Morning"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
I wrote this in response to my muses, which were prodding at me to   
write something fluffy. ^_^;; Actually, I wrote this simply because I felt   
like it. XD Tis just random WAFFy CarrotxMarron-ness. ^_^  
  
[Sorcerer Hunters and its characters belong to Satoru Akahori and Rei   
Omishi. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. It's yaoi, it's got incest, it   
hints at sexual relations between brothers. Don't like, don't read. You   
know the drill. :P]  
  
~  
  
Carrot yawned, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the soft pattering of   
rain on the windows roused him from his slumber.  
  
'Looks like it's gonna be another cold, dreary day,' he thought, nestling   
further under the blankets. He didn't mind, though. 'The sun has barely   
risen, this bed is warm enough as it is, and Big Mama wouldn't send us on   
a mission in THIS weather!' he thought. Smiling, Carrot rolled over onto   
his side, wrapping his arms around his still-sleeping lover.  
  
'It's so strange. Who would've guessed that a skirt-chasing pervert like   
me would end up with a guy?' he thought. But he had, and he had absolutely   
no regrets. Even though it was a guy.  
  
And even though it was his own brother.  
  
Marron was everything to Carrot. He cared deeply for all of his fellow   
Sorcerer Hunters and associates, but Marron was special. Marron loved   
Carrot so deeply, so unquestionably. The way he protected him, never gave   
up on him no matter what, even spoke his name...it made Carrot feel warm   
and cozy inside like nothing else.  
  
No, he could never regret loving his brother this way. Even if he felt a   
bit guilty about lying to the others, it wasn't going to change the fact   
that he loved Marron more than anyone, and he wasn't going to give that   
up for anyone or anything.  
  
Gently, Carrot reached out and brushed a lock of Marron's hair out of his   
face, then lovingly traced the curve of his cheek with his fingertips.  
  
'He's so beautiful...'  
  
It wasn't just his long, silky hair, or his deep golden eyes. Nor was it   
his smooth, flawless skin or slender build. It wasn't even the way he   
looked as he'd stepped out of the stream last night, his hair rippling   
down his back and shoulders as the moonlight cast a glow against his naked   
body. No, it was more than physical appearance. It was his gentle nature,   
his power, his intelligence...it was just Marron.  
  
"I love you," Carrot whispered, resting his head against his brother's   
bare shoulder, breathing in the familiar warm scent of his skin.  
  
"Mmn...niisan?"  
  
At that moment, Marron's eyes fluttered open as he too was awakened by the   
sound of the rain. He smiled as he looked down to see his brother snuggled   
against him.  
  
"Good morning, niisan," he said, gently running his hand through Carrot's   
hair. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Mmm...VERY well," Carrot murmured, lifting his head to kiss Marron softly   
on the lips. "How about you?"  
  
"I always sleep well when I'm with you, niisan," Marron said "Even if..."   
He smirked, leaning in to nuzzle at Carrot's ear. "We don't actually GET   
much sleep," he whispered. Carrot shivered, completely unrelated to the   
cold.  
  
"M...Marron..." A deep blush spanned his cheeks, and Marron couldn't help   
but snicker.  
  
"It always amuses me that my loudmouthed brother becomes so...shy in the   
bedroom," he murmured, toying with a few strands of Carrot's spiky black   
hair.  
  
"Not always...I wasn't so shy last night," Carrot said, growling playfully   
against Marron's neck. "Was I?"  
  
"Niisan..." Marron blushed, linking his arms around Carrot's waist and   
yawning slightly.  
  
"Still tired?" Carrot asked.  
  
"A little, but I don't want to go back to sleep," Marron whispered, gently   
kissing Carrot's lips.  
  
"Mmm..." Carrot closed his eyes, concentrating on that feeling. "Me   
either," he breathed.  
  
"I love you, niisan," Marron whispered, applying smaller kisses to   
Carrot's lips as he continued to stroke his hair.  
  
"Love you too," Carrot whispered between kisses, wrapping his arms around   
Marron's chest. "So...it's still early, and it'll be an hour or two before   
the others wake up," he murmured.  
  
"So what are you suggesting we do with that much spare time, niisan?"   
Marron asked, a hint of seduction in his voice.  
  
"I can think of a few things," Carrot whispered, rolling over onto his   
back and pulling Marron on top of him. Marron narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I like the way you think, niisan," he murmured, capturing Carrot's lips   
in a deep kiss.  
  
Outside, the rain grew heavier and the winds grew colder as a storm was   
beginning to brew. But for Carrot and Marron, the heat in the bedroom was   
just high enough.  
  
And they hadn't even had to turn up the thermostat.  
  
~End~  
  
*cheers* I finished a fic! Aaah, I'm so happy, I actually got   
something done! \o/ The first one I've finished in ages that isn't all   
angsty, too. XD No angst, just sappy fluff with sexual innuendo. XD  
This is also a gift of sorts. I wrote this with Tabichan in mind,   
cause she was commenting that it's been a year since she got obsessed with   
Glacecest. XD And if not for her, I never would have gotten so into   
Sorcerer Hunters in the first place. XD 


End file.
